1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to folding cartons, and more particularly to a collapsible, self-locking, compartmented carton, formed from a unitary blank of foldable paperboard, for holding two different food products, such as pretzels and sauce.
2. Description of the Background Art
A search of the background art conducted in the United States Patent and Trademark Office disclosed the following United States Letters Patent:
______________________________________ 2,119,382 2,960,149 4,353,496 2,670,124 3,531,170 4,705,173 2,679,971 3,899,119 4,757,937 2,833,458 4,262,804 ______________________________________
None of the patents found in the search discloses a collapsible, self-locking carton with sloping rear and side walls, that is divided into separate types of compartments for holding two different types of food such as pretzels and sauce.